


Souls

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Souls

I wanted to make love to him. The feeling thrummed deep within me, the desire electric in my trembling limbs. The fondness and care that I felt for him was so difficult to describe. Unlike with anyone else I’d ever met, we had a connection, despite our wild differences. Something was kindred in our souls. Something unspoken.

We would be together and be content, laughing, enjoying ourselves, comfortable. Other times there was _excruciating_ tension in the air, and we choked on it with coy smiles on our faces and shallow breathing. Either way, I loved him, that much I knew. And the thought of being without him crushed me.

I wanted to show him I loved him. And I wanted him. 

“What you lookin at?” Link teased,  pushing my shoulder playfully.

I twisted my mouth into a grin and pushed back. “Not sure.” I looked him up and down.

Link raised his eyebrow. “Hm.”

Seeing my opportunity, I stepped in closer. I could feel the warmth of his skin and his breath. I touched his chest lightly and looked up at him coyly.  His face turned an adorable shade of pink, but he didn’t move.

”Something I like.” I teased, pretending I was joking. I played with the lapel on his shirt, deliberately, slowly. Link’s breath caught a second, before saying, “Girl, you’d best watch it. That’s mean.” He smiled softly.

It was my turn to grin. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrow at him. He inhaled sharply and grabbed my bent arms, holding us close together.

I didn’t dare move my hands from his collar or he would see how my hands were trembling. I watched his eyes travel to my lips, which I was also trying to keep from trembling. He smiled wider. He knew. My heart sped up as his hands gripped me a little harder with his realization. 

It was my turn to turn pink. Just in that one look, he had called my bluff. He knew I’d fall into his arms right now if he asked me, and I was no longer being just a tease. Link’s eyes were amused, and while I wanted to break eye contact, I found myself transfixed. We stood there for a few moments, not speaking. It felt as though we communicated a thousand things with our eyes, looking into each other and understanding. The silence was broken when he kissed me.

The elation I felt was staggering. Adrenaline rushed through me in seconds, my limbs trembling even more than before, trying not to just tear at him. His kiss was deliberate and hard. Link’s fingertips pressed into my skin, bringing me closer. It was intense,  overwhelming, and my legs threatened to buckle.

When we finally separated, all I could do was stare at him with unsure, wide eyes, unable to believe what had just happened (or how much I’d enjoyed it.) I was at a loss for words. He exhaled slowly and smiled at me before leaning in again. Link moved his hands to my back and my waist, pulling me to him. I obliged.

I knew it. I KNEW he had felt it too. My instincts hadn’t been wrong. Relief enveloped me. As I kissed him, I realized that was it. As long as I knew he felt that way, I was fine.

 _But for now, show me_. 


End file.
